Heartbreak for Me
by The-Jellybaby-Bandit
Summary: A short one-shot. It's totally cheesy but I had to write it to get it out of my head. Please review.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**This is a one-shot that came to be this morning as I was making pancakes. Inspiration hit and I just had to write it to get it out of my system.**

**

* * *

**  
_The moment I wake up before I put on my make-up I say a little pray for you._

The girl sat in front of her vanity table in her Cheerios outfit, running a brush though her long blonde hair. The repetitive nature of the task had always been soothing to her ever since she was a little girl.

_While combing my hair now, And wondering what dress to wear now, I say a little prayer for you_

Setting the brush down on the table surface, she appraised herself in the mirror. High cheekbones, blue eyes, beautiful smile. She looked good even if she did say so herself. Coach Sylvester was still on her case and she didn't think she could take much more.

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart and I will love you_

Eyes drifting downwards the girl splayed her hands over her growing baby bump, her baby daughter. A part of her. Her greatest achievement in life was right here, right now growing in her womb.

The girl's Cheerios outfit seemingly flowed like water, not being tight at all when logically it should be splitting at the seams. A soft smile played at the girls lips as she contemplated the new life growing within her.

_Forever, and ever, we never will part, Oh, how I love you, Together, forever, that's how it must be, To live without you, Would only mean heartbreak for me._

The eyes of the girl in the mirror hardened and the realisation dawned on her that the girl in the mirror was her. She gave herself totally to the urges she was feeling. Whether they were being caused by hormones or not it didn't matter anymore. She was going to keep her baby. Her Dad could go to hell. So could her Mom, the school, the town if need be. Her daughter would be better and brighter than any of them. She'd see to that. The centre would hold.

* * *

"Woah" said Brittany, sitting bolt upright in her bed, panting harshly. Her sharp movement having dislodged dozens of stuffed animals which spilled over the side of her bed onto the floor of her room.

Panicked hand movements, jerky in desperation, had her running her fingers over the contours of her stomach, mind still half in the dreamscape, looking for the baby bump that clearly was not there. All that was there was flat, smooth stomach.

She felt relief wash through her as the dream fog lifted and she realised it wasn't real. She wasn't pregnant and she wasn't keeping her baby. Taking a deep breath and holding it, counting internally, _one Mrs Zippy, two Mrs Zippy, Three Mrs Zippy, _she let out an explosive puff of air. Her heart had slowed somewhat, no longer threatening to burst through her chest like in that movie she and Santana had watched not long ago.

Laying back down, the girl rolled towards the bedside table, snatching up her cell from it's cradle she hit speed-dial, relieved to hear the click on the line as it started to ring. Placing the cell on the pillow beside her as she laid down her head, the girl waited anxiously. And then on the other end was the sleepy voice she'd been longing to hear.

"Britt honey what's wrong?", the husky tone in Santana's voice confirming she'd been asleep just moments earlier, "you have a bad dream?"

The sound of loving concern in Santana's voice calmed Britt down hugely and so she asked her the question she wanted to ask.

"You promise you won't get me pregnant don't you Sanny?"

And the reply from Santana was just what the girl needed to hear,

"I promise love, now lay down and go back to sleep and I'll see you in the morning". There was no trace of any irony in the girls voice, just honest warmth and love for the blonde girl.

"Ok Sanny, I love you" said Britt, phone slipping from her hand slightly as her eyes became unfocused and slipped closed again.

A small voice could be heard in the now silent again room coming from the cellphone on the pillow "I love you too Brittany" said Santana as she ended the call and went back to sleep herself.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, now that that's out of my system I can go eat my pancakes! Phew.**

**Please review.**

**xoxo  
**


End file.
